hillbrook_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dreamer
The Dreamer is a character created by the series creator. History Early Life Alexander Beeks was diagnosed with a unique condition referred to as "Reverse Dreaming" by the Hillbrook staff; he dreams when awake instead of while asleep, often making reality and fiction blend. The day of the incident. One day, Alexander woke up and was planning on going to work, when he remembered there was a monster in his closet. It was unclear when the monster started appearing in his mind and has an unclear appearance. He tried to steal a suit from his closet, but was unsuccessful. When he arrived at work, he was surprised by his boss, Midge, who had the appearance of Alex's ex-girlfriend, Sarah. She then ordered him to show her his report. Getting to his computer, the computer had been completely blank. Midge began yelling at him and ordered him to get it finished, or he was fired. He started getting to work on it, but was interrupted by a different Midge, one who had the appearance of Alex's "Dream Girl". She then started to undress and get closer to Alex, but this was all interrupted by the real Midge, who had a task for Alex, threatening to fire him if he didn't accomplish it. This happened a few more times before Alex decided to put something into action. He told Midge he had important documents back home at his apartment. When they got there, he told her that they were in his closet and that he had to use the bathroom. After Midge got into the closet, Alex locked her inside, where she came into confrontation with the monster, who promptly killed her. Alex never cleaned up the scene of the crime, which caused a repugnant smell. His neighbours raised complaints, which made the landlord investigate, discovering the raped and bloodied corpse of Midge. The cops were called and eventually arrested Alex, who was completely unaware of what was going on. He was later incarcerated at Hillbrook. Time at Hillbrook Alexander continued his life as usual in the asylum, completely unaware that he killed Mitch. This caught the attention of Dr. William Wickman, who brought Alex to a few scientific conventions to explain his condition. Eventually, Wickman, with the help of dr. Millers and Barry, decided to perform surgery on Alex so that they could discover more about him. The results were inconclusive, and they accidentally left a sponge in Alexander's brain. It is unclear what happened to him next. Personality Relationships Midge His employer and boss, Alex hates her with a burning passion. Much like most of his interactions, it isn't clear weather she actually is as cruel as Alex makes her out to be, or if this is just Alex's mental image of her. Dream Girl The "Dream Girl" is a woman that sometimes appears before Alex, usually for sexual pleasure. She is a mental construct, but her voice and choice of clothing are inspired by Midge. A couple times at Hillbrook, he thought some of the nurses were her and tried to have sex with them. Sarah His ex-girlfriend. Very little is known about her or weather she really existed.